


瑟约/夜

by Decorink



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decorink/pseuds/Decorink
Summary: 车。
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 6





	瑟约/夜

亚瑟正在解他裤带上的背带搭扣。

这已经是半夜，亚瑟看得不太清楚清楚，但是动作急躁，几乎要崩掉那颗扣子，约翰庆幸他的裤带是被完整解开的。亚瑟几乎一周没回来，回来时正好踩着云层遮盖月光的时候，营地已经吵闹过又安静下来，只有火堆噼啪作响。

五分钟前约翰还在湖边坐，他其实没那么惧怕水，至少比小时候好多了。亚瑟像幽灵一样出现在他背后，脚步声轻得像要暗杀或者抢劫他，事实上结果也差不多，他被重重拍了一下肩膀，亚瑟喊他：马斯顿。

亚瑟俯身时他才闻到酒味，还有血、尘土和香烟，一切都彰显本人风尘仆仆刚刚下马，路上顺手杀了动物或者人，然后灌了一瓶酒直奔湖边。

你最好先睡一觉。约翰说。

事情得一件一件来。亚瑟说，现在我有事情想先做。

搭在约翰肩膀上那只手已经顺着他的脖子摸到下颚，亚瑟俯身时约翰仰着脸去接他的吻，这姿势很难受，约翰几乎喘不上气。亚瑟没打算继续在这扒他的衣服，他们倒在亚瑟的床上，床铺和一周之前一样乱，约翰解开亚瑟衬衫的时候亚瑟开始鼓捣他身上那根新换的棉背带，白色的。亚瑟摸到他后腰去解搭扣，顺带揉了一把他的屁股。

你这样真的很他妈下流，约翰抱怨。

是你背带太紧了。亚瑟义正言辞。

亚瑟撑起身让约翰翻过去，背对他，脸压进床铺里。约翰的头发又长了不少，柔和了他本身的冷硬，遮挡疤痕。亚瑟用自己勃起的阴茎蹭他屁股，他对约翰偶尔还是会产生怒火，大部分是憋在心里怄气。实际上雪山救他的路上亚瑟仍然怒火中烧，于是他又问自己：你真的想他死吗？

——显然不想。他把约翰从雪地里捞起来时候气已经消了大半。不让人省心的臭小子，现在脸上还多了两条疤。

他好不容易解开了约翰的背带，扯下他的裤子。他不明白为什么约翰这么多年都像没长大，连借给他穿的外套也总是长一截。回想起这些往事总让他又生起气来，态度强硬地顶进去。约翰一如平常地沉默，甚至没骂脏话，只是在他操进去的时候闷哼一声，然后侧过脸瞪他。

他们已经很难像年轻时候那样给予那么多的亲吻与温情，牵连如同树根虬结，时间流逝，它们越长越深进而埋进骨肉，变成无需言说也无法言说的物事。很多事情只是这样发生了，亚瑟第一次上他在他十六岁，年长的那位亲吻他颤抖的、发白的嘴唇安抚他。疼痛使他印象深刻，毫无快感可言，他咬住自己的手腕以免自己真的叫出来。那时候亚瑟压制住他轻而易举，现在也一样，只要对方贴着他耳朵喊马斯顿他就心软，他在心里骂脏话一千遍，最后话到嘴边什么也没说。

他迟缓地意识到亚瑟在亲他这件事，可能因为他屁股里那根阴茎存在感太强烈。男人的嘴唇贴在他脸侧的疤上面，胡渣扎得他发痒。他唯一知道的就是亚瑟现在喝了不少酒，而且开始醉了，不然不会边亲吻他的疤痕边说你当时到底他妈的在逞什么能，你真觉得我一定会救你吗。

约翰没有回答，他无暇回答，亚瑟好像压根不会累，操他操得很用力，他阴茎也硬得发涨，只好伸手去抚慰他自己，亚瑟的手覆盖住他的手一起动，好像在前后一起操他。他觉得他要疯了，忍不住叫出来，声音很低，毕竟谁都不想让人知道这帐篷里在发生什么。

亚瑟终于不再用下巴蹭他，掐住他的腰直起身顶进去，进得更深，好像要把接下来的话都让他一起记住。他说，不要复仇。

他没什么立场说这句话，焦躁不安地在约翰的脊背来回抚摸，约翰不明不白地点头，他只知道亚瑟在对现在的处境烦恼，或许连本人都弄不清楚原因是什么。亚瑟拽他的头发迫使他回过头，约翰骂他：他妈的，你发什么疯。

那就答应我。

你知道这不可能。

亚瑟沉默了，或者说他们都沉默了。一些昭然若揭的事情被摊到明面上，又变成心照不宣的隐秘。

他身上都是汗，亚瑟可能射在他屁股里，而他弄脏了亚瑟的床，到处都一团糟。他疲倦到眼皮打架，亚瑟反而精神起来，甚至架着他到湖边洗了个澡。这时候再回他自己的帐篷显然已经太晚，亚瑟说，你可以到我的帐篷去。

约翰没挪脚步，亚瑟又说：我还没困，马斯顿。

他说好吧，然后一头栽在亚瑟床上，把那床弄脏的被子蹬到床尾。亚瑟钻进来，坐在床头，烟头在黑暗中显出一个亮点。

睡吧，约翰。他说。

那一瞬间约翰好像回到十六岁或者更早，他预感这一晚他会睡得很熟。


End file.
